Pharmacological agents can require formulation in order to optimise their in vivo effects. For instance, they might be encapsulated or adsorbed. Appropriate formulation can provide, for instance, homogeneous dosing, improved efficacy, better pharmacokinetics, or simpler manufacturing. For example, reference 1 encapsulated indomethacin in polymeric nanoparticles, and reference 2 formulated a lipophilic muramyl dipeptide immunopotentiator with polylactide microspheres.
It is an object of the invention to provide further and improved ways of formulating lipophilic pharmacological agents for in vivo use, including methods which offer improved processing during manufacture when compared to simple monodispersions of the lipophilic agent.